Image information systems have recently been introduced in which photographic film images are scanned and stored in digital form on optical compact storage discs (CD's) for subsequent reproduction and display. The optical storage discs can be utilized to store audio information as well as image information. It is therefore desirable to provide a system in which audio information corresponding to the photographic film image is recorded when the photographic image is exposed, so that the photographic film image and the recorded audio information can subsequently be stored together on the storage disc.
One approach to recording audio information related to a photographic image would be to provide a camera with a sound recording system that records the audio information on an audio storage medium. The sound storage medium could take the form of a magnetic tape, a magnetic information storage disc, or a semiconductor memory that can be detached from the camera and sent with a film roll to a processing facility. The processing facility would then develop the film image, scan the film image to create digitized image data, and store the digitized image data on the storage disc. The audio information contained on the sound storage medium corresponding to the film roll would also be recorded onto the storage disc.
A common problem associated with the use of a separate medium is the requirement of correlating the recorded audio with the correct image during the process of recording the audio and image information on the CD. The invention is directed to providing a camera system that overcomes this correlation problem.